Connections
by sweet-star-light
Summary: A tale about Rei Sohma, the one who keeps their souls. The bond is breaking, and Tohru Honda-san is about to come across something worth more than Akito's past secrets.
1. The Beginnings

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own FRUITS BASKETS. :] just the plot. Hope you enjoy it!

  
Connections

Characters:

**Sohmas:**  
Shigure: 27, Dog  
Hatori: 27, Dragon  
Ayame: 27, Snake  
Kureno: 26, Rooster  
Ritsu: 21, Monkey  
Kagura: 18, Boar  
Isuzu: 17, Horse  
Yuki: 16, Rat  
Kyo: 16, Cat

Hatsuharu: 15, Ox  
Momiji: 15, Rabbit  
Kisa: 12, Tiger  
Hiro: 11, Ram/Goat

Akito: 20

Ren: age unknown, Akito's Mother

Rei: 14, Akito's younger sister

**Rei's Friends:**

Hiroshi Takahashi

**Tohru and Friends:**

Tohru Honda: 16

Arisa Uotani: 16  
Saki Hanajima: 16

Summary: What if every week you turned into a different Zodiac Animal? What if your older brother was the most feared person alive? What if…. It's a new spin to fruits basket, with a mixture of fun plots.

Season: Currently this story starts in the spring around Golden Week, which means the last week of April and the first week of May.

The main character is Rei, who is Akito's younger sister. You'll learn more about her as the story progresses. :D

Just like Akito, Rei plays an important part in the Zodiac (find Japanese word). With Akito being the "god," Rei is the container of the souls, going through every emotion that each member experiences, which means she has a bond with them too. If one feels weak, Rei feels weak. If Rei doesn't want someone to suffer, she has the power to take away the pain and endure it alone. That power can also go the other way. If she experiences pain, she can send it to other members. There is a bond between them all.


	2. The Curse of Sickness

Connections: The Curse of Sickness

**The Library of **

"Sohma-chan!" A girl with a beautiful, slender body, and plum-colored hair that was tied up in a loose ponytail looked up with silver, blurred eyes. Dust swirled in the air and a pile of books lay askew around her. Her mahogany book bag dangled lazily on her chair. Takahashi Hiroshi came running to her table. His messy, dark, honey hair shook with every step he took. Simply by the tremors set from his steps, she knew who was coming. _What does HE want today…I'm already feeling so weird._

"SOHMA-CHAN" He tried hard to keep a straight face. His mouth twitched slightly, and his deep, brown orbs studied the girl's expression. "Sheesh! Why didn't you say anything?" "I LOOKED everywhere! I mean you could have at least turned on your cell phone or something…" She smiled, snapping out of her thoughts. Her eyes beamed and sparkled. She had switched off her cell phone just so he couldn't find her. The young girl put down her book, (Making Strawberry Desserts.)

"GOSH! I was just trying to read a good book." She stared at him. "What do **you** want anyways, Takahashi-kun?" She coughed. The silver book slide off her blue uniform skirt, and topple onto the ground. A cloud of dust popped from the book. The room was so still and silent, as if it was waiting for that one single moment to spring forth. _I really don't feel that great… ahh I should have listen to torinii-san and Rieko-san…_

_**Flashback **__begins: Sohma-sama, Sohma-sama! It's time for you to wake up or else you'll be late to school. The servant looked at the tiny Sohma who was covered in thick lavendarblankets, and then, opened the violet curtains allowing small specks of light to seep in. A gust of cold air flew through the room and into the bed, causing the girl to shiver and coughed, making tears form in her eyes. The teenager's face was paler than usually, without its bright cheerfulness too. "Oh dear miss, you don't look quite well, should I get the doctor." _

_The girl sat up trying to hide the fact she was feeling ill. With this one move tremors of pain shoot throughout her body. Her head ached, pounding with each little trigger she just made. "Oh no, I'm fine! Don't worry, Rieko-san. Ano… I just need a cup of hot water and yes that's all." She smiled weakly and quickly changed into her school uniform. __I think I said that too quickly. Rieko always knows when I'm sick, though…if I become sick nii-chan might…might…oh I don't know I'll just go to school. I have a big test today! _

_Rieko-san gazed lazily and nodded rushing off for the warm water…__whether Sohma-san likes it or not, I must tell him__._

_Flashback end._

"Nakashima -Sensei wants you right now!" His amber eyes grew tense with concern. _Always makes me feel the bad guy. -__- _"She said something about a first year with orangish-goldish hair… Ahh… I wasn't really paying attention." Hiroshi swayed on his two feet, waiting for her answer.

The girl's eyes became alert and a rush of pain went through her body. Fits of coughing attacked her. Hiroshi stared into Rei's eyes. "Are you alright? You looked kind of pale when I first found you." _Maybe she should go to the nurse. _Suddenly, he put his hand on her forehead. She blushed, and quickly changed the subject. _Oh darn, he can even tell…_

"UGH! Takahashi-kun! You could have told me sooner!" She glared hard at him and began to leave the room, her hair flying out of its knot and her bag swinging wildly in her right hand. Rei hid a cough again. Before she left the library, she turned around looking at her helpless friend. "Hey, put the books up for me! _Kudasai_. _Arigato_" Hiroshi smirked. "Fine! . She's in class 2-A." "HAI!"

_What I do for her. -. - she doesn't even care… then again girls are so unpredictable… _He looked at the tall tower of books and sighed _I better get started... I have to prepare dinner today. But she did feel a bit warm… too warm._

Meanwhile….. The plumed hair girl rushed to class 2-A. _ Man, they better not mess with Kisa! Hiro must be avoiding her due to… The "__accident"__. _ A painful flashback zapped through her mind. _Go away!!!! _ Unshed tears burned in her silver eyes as she swung back into a fit of coughs.


End file.
